Episode 7010 (11th February 2009)
Plot Joe wants to report Len to the police. Tina says that the CCTV shows nothing. Colin invites Rita for tea at Eileen's house. Norris plans to meet Mary for drinks before she leaves on her cruise. Natasha tells Audrey and Maria about her date with Steve. Audrey worries Maria is struggling as it should be her and Liam's wedding anniversary. Joe, Gail and David watch the CCTV footage hoping to find something to incriminate Len. There's nothing. Gary reassures Tina that Len won't be bothering her again. Natasha arrives for her date with Steve but he is far from enthusiastic. Rita thanks Eileen for inviting her to tea. Steve and Natasha spend their date eating takeaway curries and watching the football. Natasha apologises for bamboozling him into a date and lets him of the hook. Maria changes the flowers on Liam's grave. To Maria's surprise, Tony turns up to pay his respects. Joe and Tina continue arguing about Len. Gail can't help but agree with Tina, it will only make things worse. On their date, Mary offers Norris another chance to join her on the cruise. Mary is devastated but hopes for a goodbye kiss. Norris awkwardly tweaks her nose. Maria talks to Liam, Tony standing by. He's crying. Jason asks why Becky is being defensive with him. Becky admits she doesn't have much faith in him. Maria offers Tony a lift back from the graveyard. Tony's touched by the gesture. Steve apologises to Natasha for being a poor date. She tells him to go for it with Becky. Tony offers to be there for Maria. Maria tells him she has all the help she needs. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Poppy - Sophiya Haque *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver Guest cast *Colin Grimshaw - Edward de Souza Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and upstairs flat *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's salon *Prima Doner *St. Christopher's Church - Churchyard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria finds herself softening toward Tony when he breaks down in tears at Liam's grave; Joe and Gail discover how clever Len has been after viewing the CCTV tape; Steve is unenthusiastic about his date with Natasha; and Mary is upset with Norris for declining a second invitation to join her on a cruise. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,500,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2009 episodes